dragon_mania_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bestdayforever
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Fire Dragon! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Applemasterexpert (talk) 20:16, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Great Great job! Keep up the good work! — Applemasterexpert (talk) 20:34, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you! Bestdayforever (talk) 20:36, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Bolding Why the heck are you forcing bolded words into articles? The only (unemphasised) words that need to be bolded are the first instance of the article name in the lead section. And please do not change the spelling: 'armor' is the correct one, 'armour' is the bastardized bullshit British. — Applemasterexpert (talk) 22:13, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, okay. — Applemasterexpert (talk) 01:51, April 25, 2019 (UTC) The word 'new' When writing new pages, please avoid using words like 'new' or 'recent' as in 'a new enemy' or 'a new hero'. What's considered 'new' now won't be in a couple of years. It just makes more trouble for other people to edit out the word 'new' once it isn't new anymore. Act as if every content that ever came out came out several years ago. — Applemasterexpert (talk) 13:51, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Seriously? Do you love the template so much that you can't bear to use ANY of its derivatives? That template is used to make other infoboxes, which in turn are used in pages; and definitely NOT to be used in pages directly. - — Applemasterexpert (talk) 13:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hohoho. You broke the template and then complain to me that stuff are missing in the specific infoboxes. It's all your fault. Hohoho. - — Applemasterexpert (talk) 13:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Yet the revision history of the template shows otherwise... — Applemasterexpert (talk) 13:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Admin You're asking me why I removed you? Because you haven't taker the wiki very seriously these days. If you start editing and improve, I will change my mind and re-grant your admin rights. — Applemasterexpert (talk) 14:30, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :Fine I will do it, but will you promise me to improve? — Applemasterexpert (talk) 14:37, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::???— Applemasterexpert (talk) 14:38, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::I have take the wiki very seriously, I did the best I could and I tried to make the wiki a better place. I made pages that you wanted and I was just a new editor. I haven’t even edited for a week and now, it your time to take my admins right away. Ok, then I promise. Bestdayforever (talk) 14:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::HOHOHO! — Applemasterexpert (talk) 15:13, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::I have take this wiki very seriously, but I did the best ever again! — Applemasterexpert (talk) 15:14, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Admin rights Would you like to become an administrator of the wiki? Your template designs and other plans show you have the knowledge and commitment needed for additional rights. I'm not going to be very active for awhile (just entered college), but I'll think you'll help move the wiki in the right direction. — Applemasterexpert (talk) 15:18, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :Okay! I would like to be an admin, I will take good care of the wiki. Bestdayforever (talk) 15:22, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Admin Hi. I’ve given you admin right on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out Wiki Features to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including chat and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable message walls and article comments if you wish. If you are interested in the discussions feature, you can request it using the form at Special:Contact/general. *Customize your community's look by visiting the Theme Designer, where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the mobile home page and convert infoboxes to the new portable infobox format for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at Special:Insights, including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our help pages to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including tips for managing your community, how to attract contributors, and how to add other admins. Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! — Applemasterexpert (talk) 15:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Active Are yoi active now? If yes, you can help me set up the templates. ~Applemasterexpert [ Talk • ] 2:39PM, April 26, 2019 EST :I could make more pages Bestdayforever (talk) 23:33, April 26, 2019 (UTC)